Tex
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: This mysterious girl came into Konoha looking for her father, who ran out before she was born. She meets Gaara and something blooms. To find out more you'll have to read, rate and review


PROLOGE: Matsuri looked up at me. "Temari-sama, who's Tex? And why is our Kazekage so excited?"

I looked down at her and smiled, "Well, it's a long story and Gaara... well, I don't know how he'd react to me telling the history of her, what you probably don't realize is, they love each other."

**Matsuri gasped, "Please Temari-sama, I want to know."**

I sighed, "Well, alright. But listen close, and pay attention, I don't want you getting lost." I smiled as I began to weave the tale of Tex and Gaara.

She was twelve, and a half, but she knew what she was doing. _Alright, _she thought, _I should be near Tanzaku Gai by now._

* * *

Her name is Tex, she abandoned her last name, her hair was a beautiful silver, she kept it short. Very short, it was a crop and her bangs fell over her right, sky blue eye, hiding it. She was a skilled ninja, so it was only nature that she sensed the young boy coming up behind her. As quick as lightning she was up in the trees, staring through the branches at the redhead. She followed him, staying out of sight in the branches. The boy stopped at a small river and waded his feet in. She watched him, sighing at how peaceful he seemed, not realizing that the branch beneath her was about to break. There was a loud crack, and she lost the feeling of the branch under her feet.

"AH!" she did an accidental flip in the air and her skull collided with the boy's.

"Ow, your skull hurts." his rough voice surprised her

"I'm sorry, what's your name. I'm Tex." He glanced over at the girl

"Just leave me alone."

Tex was taken aback by his rudeness, but she overlooked it, "I'm just being polite. I treat others the way I want to be treated."

Gaara thought for a second then apologized, "Look, I'm sorry. I just had a rough mission. I'm Gaara of the Sand."

Tex smiled, "That's alright, you wouldn't happen to know where Konoha is would you?" He nodded and led the way.

They had probably walked for about an hour or two when the silence became too much for Tex, "So do you live in Konoha?"

Gaara nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Two," he answered.

"You don't talk much do you Gaara?"

But before he had the chance to answer, a certain sand ninja came bursting through the trees, "GAARA! Where are you!" I looked around, "There you are."

I patted Gaaras head, then noticed Tex, "Who's this?"

Tex blushed slightly, "I'm T-Tex."

I had a wide grin plastered on my face, "Odd name. Well Gaara I didn't know this was your type." Tex flushed deeper and Gaara was ready to kill me,

"I DON"T HAVE A TYPE!" he exclaimed, launching sand in my direction. I swiftly moved out of the way and the sand socked Tex in the face, knocking her over. i quickly ran away.

"Tex, oh jeez, I'm so sorry." Gaara said rushing over to the girl to help her up. But to his surprise she didn't run or scream or yell, she wore a kind smile on her face,

"That's alright. Look, there's the village! Thank you for escorting me Gaara," she shook his hand, "Perhaps we'll meet again. I'll be going now, bye Gaara."

He probably held her hand longer than nescessary, but she didn't seem to care as she ran off into the leaf village.

_Yeah, _thought Gaara, _maybe we will meet again. _

He walked over to the Ichiraku Ramen shop to meet yours truely and her lazy boyfriend, Shikamaru, for some lunch.

"Silver? Her hair, and she completely ignored you when you said, 'leave me alone'? I like this girl already." Shikamaru said, slurping his ramen.

Gaara shot him a dirty look, "You don't actually think I'll see her again, do you?"

Then, as if on cue, we heard a slam and then, "I don't believe this!"

As a silver haired girl ran past our table, "Tex! Where are you going?" She looked back at Gaara, she wiped her eyes,

"Gaara, I didn't even notice you there. What did you need?"

I motioned her to sit, "Come and sit with us, have some lunch."

"Stop slurping!" I yelled at Shikamaru, "So they didn't show up?" Tex shook her head as she quietly ate her ramen.

She looked over at Gaara, "Not hungry?"

He glanced over at her, and I said, "He doesn't like ramen."

She looked questioningly at him, "Have you tried it?"

She had a smirk on her face as he shook his head. She held out her chopsticks, with a bit of ramen in them, "Taste it, you might like it."

"He won't-"

I started to say, until he took her hand and guided the chopsticks to his mouth, eating the ramen. Tex was a bright red,

I glared at him, "You never tried it when I asked you."

Shikamaru snorted, "You're too soft on him." I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside,

"We need to talk, I'll show you too soft."

Then they were alone together, sitting at a table, snacking on some ramen. Tex stood,

"Come on."

Gaara looked up at her, "Where?"

She shrugged, "Let's just do something, when was the last time you did something totally stupid just because it sounded like fun?"

"Never."

I bet Gaara thought she was going to blow a gasket. "WHAT! You've never just done something stupid to have fun? You've never lived my friend, follow me." She took his hand and led him out the door.

"AHHA!" Tex screamed as she dodged the many sand shuriken flying toward her, "You'll never take me!"

She ran from Gaara through a grove of trees to a low cliff. "Ok, now say something clever."

She encouraged him, even though this was out of his comfort zone, he couldn't help but have fun.

"So, you thought you could escape my sand? Well think again!"

She tried to dive off the cliff into the lake below, but Gaara had her concealed from the neck down in a cacoon of sand.

"I win," he said with a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Agh, you wouldn't be so tough without sand, I bet I could take you down."

He couldn't resist, "Alright, no sand. Bring it."

She tried to land a kick, but he grabbed her leg, midair, and she fell on her back. He let out a small chuckle of amusement,

"See? Even without sand-" he had begun to say, but she knocked his feet out from underneath him, he fell to the ground, he still had her leg, so she ended up on top of him, her face red.

She stood abruptly, "I've got to go, bye." He waved, and watched her walk away.

Tex had to get out of there, she didn't need anything putting him in jepordy. _'This was a bad idea, I came here for my father. Not a boy,_

She glanced down at the mark below the bend of her elbow, _if I find him, this will all be over quickly. But I don't know if I can keep myself from doing something stupid._

She argued with herself for a couple minutes then decided to screw the whole "play it safe" idea. She was walking down the street to where she was staying, when she saw Gaara,

"Gaara!" She said as she sped over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward her until their lips met.

He hardly knew how to react to this, he couldn't push her away, because it wasn't all bad. He kind of liked it, but she pulled away, "Oh, jeez, what am I doing?"

She had her hands on her head, like it was about to fly away. Gaara stared at her,

"Tex what's wrong? Please tell me."

She looked down at her arm, the blue-green kanji of her mother's name slowly dissapated into her skin. "No, no, no!" She panicked, "Gaara, you have to stay away from me."

He was surprised by her sudden change in attitude, "What, why? Tell me whats going on."

She stared at him, serious, "I will not put you in danger. So please, do this for me."

He shook his head, "I can protect myself, now what's-" he was interrupted by Tex lunging onto him, placing her lips on his roughly, he had no time to react.

She pulled away, "Oh, my... Gaara I'm so sorry I wasn't supposed to do that. I need to go."

She ran off toward the little house she was staying in, the only thing that was going through her mind was, _He'll die. They'll kill him._

**A/N: this is told from Temari's POV and all Naruto character belong to Miashi Kishimoto, Tex belongs to me.**


End file.
